


Tied Up With Your Love

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Persona 5 One Shots [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: Ryuji indulges in Ren's bondage fetish. Originally Day 25 of Kinktober 2020.
Relationships: Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Persona 5 One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889458
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Tied Up With Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally part of my Kinktober challenge. However, I felt as though the fics I've created for the challenge worked better as individual stories instead.

"Are you sure the tightness is alright?" Ryuji asked as he finished hooking the last part of body cage around Ren, making sure his boyfriend was comfortable with the harness around him.

"I'm fine, Ryuji, promise," Ren promised, lying on the bed below Ryuji, black rope and metallic rings decorating his body which contrasted his pale skin, his hands bound behind his back as they clasped a small buzzer between them, "More than fine, actually,"

"Yeah, I can tell," Ryuji said as he mischievously trailed his hands down to Ren's hard cock, brushing his fingers against his head that earned him a sharp gasp below him as Ren strained against his binds, "But I'm afraid that I'll hurt you, and the gag-"

"That's what the buzzer's for," Ren reassured him, smiling gently at Ryuji, an expression that always soothed Ryuji's anxiety, "Now come on, you still need to tie my feet up you know, I don't want to accidentally kick you in the groin while you tease me,"

"Y-yeah, I know!" Ryuji squeaked, his hands fumbling as he reached for the extra rope, moving down towards Ren's feet and tying his ankles tightly together. Ren hissed a feeling of satisfaction between his lips as he felt the rope strain against them. Ryuji pushed him to his side, Ren lying calmly as he tied his feet near his hands, a single rope interlocking both parts of him close to one another, one that restricted movement but caused no uncomfortable pain, "Still though, you're freaking flexible, are you sure you're not made out of rubber?" 

"Maybe I was a gymnast in a past life," Ren commented as he was gently pushed upon his back once more, resting upon his bound limbs as his legs were spread widely upon the mattress, his cock erect and lying against his stomach, black rope trailing around his legs. The body-cage he was in snaked beside his chest, showing off his glistening skin and toned muscle for the pleasure of Ryuji, with only a few plastered all over the otherwise bare skin. The strain of the rope against his skin felt pleasurable, washing him with a sense of calm and arousal each time he could feel himself press against the tight rope, the burn of material against skin giving him a sense of ecstasy, "I can imagine Yoshizawa having some competition if I did become one,"

"Yeah, as if," Ryuji huffed, tying the blindfold around Ren's eyes, encompassing him into darkness. He took a moment to admire his work, his own arousal growing as he marvelled Ren's chest; he adored how toned his body was, infatuated by the soft lines of pectoral muscles he spotted, and the unified lines of abdominal muscles that traced along his stomach. Not to mention, how well toned and strong Ren's arms looked, how firm yet slim his thighs are.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Ren said, snapping Ryuji from his awestruck trance. The blonde blinked at his blindfolded lover, confused as to what Ren was referring to. A second later his eyes widened in realisation. 

"Shit, the gag," Ryuji hissed under his breath, his hands scrambling for the object, a ring attached to straps of black. He turned back to Ren who waited patiently for him, "I got it, I'm gonna put it on okay?" 

"Yep," Ren answered, his voice calm and assured as Ryuji inched closer to him with the gag. A quick kiss between them, a ritual of mutual trust and a token of assurance before Ryuji was fully confident in gagging his boyfriend, robbing his ability to speak as he tightly secured the straps around his head. 

Now Ren was at the complete mercy of Ryuji, lying on the bed, tied up and vulnerable. Ryuji allowed Ren to relax, to sink into the bed, taking note of the erection that sat between strings of black, snaking from his waist into his inner thighs. 

It was a rarity to see Ren in such a vulnerable position. Even when they first met his slouched, withdrawn posture exudes confidence, quickly becoming a beacon of hope and strength when he'd awoken to his Persona, and someone Ryuji looked towards as an example of strength and confidence. To have such a person who looked as though he could move mountains bow lay before him, his breathing gentle as his pale skin tightened against black streaks, offering himself to Ryuji as he lied in complete submission; it was a sight that Ryuji wanted to treasure forever.

Yet he knew that he too was impatient, his own erection straining between his legs, his own lustful hunger on display as he reached for the long, thick vibrator Ren kept in his possession. Turning it on, he allowed the sound of buzzing to fill the air of the room, a clear declaration of his intentions to Ren, his cock getting harder at Ren's gasps of anticipation.

"Ah, ah!" Ren sighed, his cock twitching slightly as if goading Ryuji to play with him, raising his hips to show off his hole, clenching it in and out to further entice him. A beautiful dance already being performed for Ryuji showed clearly the desperation Ren felt, wanting to be stretched out by the toy, knowing that Ryuji would follow up with his cock.

Yet, Ryuji wanted some fun for himself, playfully sick of Ren's bratty, spoiled attitude he displayed towards him. "You really want me to fuck you that desperately, huh?" he purred, earning a groaning, wordless 'yes' from Ren.

He intended to rebel from Ren from the start. Covering the toy with slick lubricant, he instead turned the toy on again before pressing against Ren's flushed head, Ren screaming in shock as the vibrator touched the sensitive spot, thrashing inside his bonds, the fabric burning against his skin. Ryuji continued to teasingly stroke the toy up and down his shaft, Ren thrashing under him even more at the pleasurable sensation pressing against his sensitive length, breathing moan after moan as he jerked against the bounds of the body cage as he delighted in the consuming sensation of the toy prodding at his sensitive cock. Ryuji withdrew the toy from Ren's cock as quickly as he teased him with, Ren about to whine at the sudden loss, but renewed anticipation when Ryuji poked the skill vibrating toy against his hole. 

"Ah! Ah!" Ren squeaks as the toy slides inside him, his hole gently stretching around the vibrating toy, Ren already moaning with how the vibrator teased him. It was overwhelming; the harsh, burning sensation he felt while it stretched his tight hole, clenching around it, sucking hungrily on it while the toy rattled against his wall. Ryuji pushed it deeper, Ren's groans getting louder, his head spiralling into pleasure, cock aching with need to be touched as the toy poked and prodded, harshly massaging his sensitive walls as Ryuji pushed deeper into him, splitting him slowly into two. Ren needed the toy to be inside him, to be full of cock, lustful hunger calling out to whoever would hear it by the loud, guttural groans in between breaths. 

And Ryuji loved the way Ren thrashed below him, loved how the toy sunk into Ren's greedy hole, hungrily taking it inch by inch, his own lustful hunger taking over him, pulling it out abruptly. Ren whined at the sudden emptiness he felt inside him, lustful aching not satisfied by the stretching Ryuji gave him, wanting more cock, his hips thrusting upwards into empty air, begging for more. 

"I'm gonna put it in," Ryuji warned, covering his cock with slick lube, his member pulsed between his legs. He couldn't take it anymore. The way that Ren's hole devoured the toy, hungrily grasping it, his breathless, lustful moans echoing in Ryuji's ears. It was maddening, his heartbeat thumping deeply in his chest, his cock pulsating yearningly between his legs, craving for the tight embrace of Ren's hole, wanting Ren to wrap around him and to never let go. Ryuji grabbed onto Ren's hips and lined himself against his boyfriend, Ren panting in soft anticipation below him. And he pushed. 

The way that Ren sucked him in instantly, Ryuji gliding against the hot, slick walls of Ren's hole, each thrust sending him deeper as Ren's walls coiled around him. Ryuji choked at the surprising, dizzying sensation of it as Ren continued to hold onto him, each thrust pleasurable as the last, tongue hanging out in indulgence as he went deeper into Ren, lustful hunger taking over his mind, his only thought to fuck Ren thoroughly, to fully sink into the hot, lustful hole that was his boyfriend's cock, to make Ren think nothing but his cock. 

“Ah!!!!! Ahhhhh…” Ren screamed as Ryuji scraped his walls with each thrust, splitting him open, filling him with hard cock, whining with need for Ryuji to fill him more. He wanted to be stuff with Ryuji's cock, thrusting pathetically in tandem with Ryuji, his legs spread apart to show off his pulsating, his red cock to the man fucking him into the bed, desperately leaking precum as it ached painfully against his soft stomach. Whine after whine he cheered Ryuji to fill him up, a shriek of groaning lust erupting from his throat as Ryuji started to split him open, still hammering into him with determination to reach his inner walls as he hammered on. Ren could feel the grip around his hips tighten, no doubt Ryuji using all his concentration, all his strength into fucking Ren, thrust getting harder, faster, more purposeful the deeper he went in.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!!! Aaaaaaaaagh!" Ren gurgles through his open mouth. Robbing his sight and movement had made the sensations of Ryuji gouging his ass all the better, more pleasurable, his open moans growing louder, full of lust. The dizzying, blissful sensation of the rough fucking of his hole and getting split by the stronger man culminated into a blinding orgasm as Ryuji crashed into his prostate. He decorated himself with his own seed, strings of white splattering out of his length against his stomach, some landing against the straps that restrained him while his thoughts were consumed with nothing but the eruption of bliss he felt. 

And Ryuji groaned alongside Ren as he felt Ren orgasm below him, his taut hole grabbing onto his length with a suffocating grip, Ryuji roughly shoving his hips even deeper into Ren while his raven-haired lover rode the crashing wave of his orgasm, pushing harder through the tight hole, the more Ren coiled around him, gripping onto Ryuji as Ren continued to twist and turn, the sensation of Ren milking him with each thrust for his cum, and for Ren to scream lustfully as his sensitive hole continues to be gouged out... The air of the attic of the otherwise deserted cafe was filled with the choir of the greedy, lustful moans as Ryuji slammed his hips into Ren with such ferocity that not long after the sound of wet skin slapping each other snapped between their song. 

A last, hard thrust was all Ryuji needed to finally cum, releasing hot seed into Ren, Ren uttering a long, loud whine of satisfaction as he could feel cum flooding into the deepest parts of his hole. His bound fingers and toes curled under him, the sensations dizzying him, pleasure so overwhelming and intoxicatingly good that it eclipsed his mind into nothing but blind euphoria as if the only thing that existed in that one moment was the feeling of hot, thick cock and seed inside of him, hearing only white noise as his tongue lolled out of the gag.

And Ryuji shared the feeling, loving the way that Ren's hole milked every drop off from his cock, grunting as he rocked gently into his boyfriend, giving every last drop of seed he could muster. Both of them stayed joined together, both of them riding out their pleasure, panting audibly as to catch their breath. A pause as the two of them indulged in their sexual embrace, neither one of them moving before Ryuji started to gently pull out his cock. 

A small 'plop' echoed as he pulled out of Ren's greedy hole, his boyfriend clinging onto him with desperation as he slid out from him, watching as Ren's ass clenched around still air. Unlike the sensual pace, he'd tied Ren with, getting him out of the binds that held his boyfriend was desperate and fast, wanting to free Ren from his body cage, each hook he undid resulting in Ren's limbs flopping onto the bed, tired. Ryuji soon unhooked his limb, making sure to gently spread out his arms and legs from under him onto the sheets of the bed, before he raised Ren's tired head to undo the gaga that robbed him of his speech. 

Ren uttered nothing, allowing Ryuji to do the hard work for him, too dizzy from their sex to properly formulate words, his head still spinning, eyes closed in an almost restful matter as he heard the rattle of hooks becoming undone from the various harnesses binding him together, his body becoming looser, Ren feeling as though he was spilling upon the bedsheets, his limbs heavy as though they were lead.

He felt Ryuji tug on his blindfold, and a second later his vision flooded with light. Ren winced, his eyes squinted as he shielded himself from the intensity of white, blinking a couple of times to adjust his eyes as his vision slowly returned to him.

"Are you okay?" Ryuji asked him as he slid next to Ren, leaning on an arm as he gazed down onto his boyfriend. Ren merely nods, though he wants to whine as he feels the first drops of Ryuji's cum dripping down his ass, already missing the fullness of Ryuji's cock in him, his ass unconsciously clenching in the air. Yet Ryuji seemed to be content, inching closer to cuddle him, Ren feeling strong arms wrapped around his shoulders. 

And the both of them stayed there in each other's embrace, Ren nuzzling the inside of Ryuji's neck. 

"I could have gone for another round or two," Ren informs the blonde with a hum, and Ryuji blushes at the suggestion.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow me on @cakie_nsfw on Twitter, where I'll be posting WIPS, NSFW threads and other projects I'm currently working on. Also please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
